


I'm With You

by AireHaleinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AireHaleinski/pseuds/AireHaleinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek e Stiles: la battaglia finale a Beacon Hills è ormai terminata, ma la sofferenza è ancora troppo forte.<br/>“Non vi importa…non vi importa di Stiles…” chiese Derek, sempre più tremante.<br/>“Cosa è successo a Stiles? L’ultima volta che l’ho visto nella foresta, stava bene…”<br/>Eccola, la risposta più approssimativa, scontata, banale del mondo. Stava bene.<br/>A nessuno importava di Stiles, sin dall’inizio."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> E' una fanfiction scritta prima della 3b, quindi è una sorta di "what if"  
> Spero vi piaccia, anche se è un po' triste...

Il fuoco stava lentamente diminuendo d’intensità, permettendo al freddo di una qualunque notte invernale di prendere possesso della foresta piangente.  
L’enorme corpo di un animale peloso, spaventoso, era sdraiato da un lato, immobile, ormai sconfitto. Beacon Hills aveva distrutto Kitsune la volpe; ormai la battaglia poteva dichiararsi ufficialmente finita. 

Derek Hale era rimasto appoggiato ad una quercia ferito, stanco, pieno di cicatrici.  
Nonostante la maglia strappata, poteva ritenersi soddisfatto.  
Aveva vinto.  
Avevano vinto.  
Lui e il suo branco di amici: Scott, Allison, Lydia e Stiles. 

La foresta si riempì di gente: figli che cercavano padri, madri, cadaveri.  
E forse fu per quello che Derek non riuscì a sentirsi completamente tranquillo; sapeva che la battaglia fosse finita ma c’era lo stesso qualcosa che non lo convinceva.  
Fiutava qualcuno di familiare, tra i corpi immobili di fronte a lui e non capiva chi potesse...

Occhi negli occhi.

No, non lui.

Un paio di pupille vitree lo fissavano, ormai lontane per sempre da tutti loro.  
Un urlo trattenuto tentò di squarciare la notte: fu Derek ad emettere quel guaito disperato.

Non doveva andarsene proprio lui…non ora che sarebbe potuto essere felice con …

« Papà! Papà!» Allison chiamava, urlava, perché non importava quante battaglie avrebbe dovuto sopportare, lei avrebbe sempre avuto bisogno della sua famiglia. 

Derek si ritrovò a fissare la ragazza che cercava e trovava il padre, entrambi vivi, sani e salvi.  
Una sensazione di gelo si impossessò dell’Hale e non aveva nulla a che fare col freddo pungente e crescente della notte.  
Lydia, la banshee, aveva trovato i suoi genitori e Scott abbracciava la madre, rannicchiata vicino all’enorme mostro. Erano tutti vivi.  
Tutti tranne lui. 

Derek iniziò a tremare, mentre Allison si avvicinava a Scott e Lydia, i suoi migliori amici. 

« Dov’è Stiles?» chiese l’Alpha, quasi sussurrandolo, intromettendosi tra i ragazzi. 

Stiles era la persona più inutile di Beacon Hills: non cacciava, non ululava, non urlava, non sbranava, ma pensava.  
Stiles pensava; da povero essere umano inutile, il sarcasmo e la logica erano le sue uniche armi, che avevano salvato gente più forte di lui una marea di volte.  
Armi che erano a volte più potenti delle frecce degli Argent. 

« Stiles?» chiese Scott, il suo presunto migliore amico. Derek sbuffò, iniziando a guardarsi intorno, perché non voleva che il ragazzo con un nome impronunciabile vedesse quello che… doveva essere preparato.  
E Derek era l’unico che poteva effettivamente metterlo in guardia. 

« Si Stiles, idiota…». 

«Non lo so…era nel bosco con la mazza da baseball l’ultima volta che l’ho visto…». 

Scott e il suo branco erano tutti abbracciati a coloro che li avevano dati alla luce, ignari del dramma che era in procinto di accadere.

Derek lo sentiva. Lui aveva provato quel vuoto troppe volte per ignorarlo. Lo aveva fatto suo, credendo di farlo scomparire ma così non era avvenuto.

« Non vi importa…non vi importa di Stiles…» chiese Derek, sempre più tremante.

« Cosa è successo a Stiles? Ti ripeto aveva la mazza da baseball e comunque stava bene…».

Eccola, la risposta più approssimativa, scontata, banale del mondo: stava bene. 

A nessuno importava di Stiles, sin dall’inizio.  
Scott era troppo preso da Allison, Allison da Scott e poi da Isaac, Lydia da quella lucertola di Jackson e poi da Aiden…non c’era posto per Stiles.  
Eppure lui si era preoccupato sempre per i suoi amici. 

Lui era sempre stato lì con loro….

Derek iniziò a correre verso la foresta, sperando di trovarlo. 

Stiles era stato sempre lì per lui. Per lui, che non aveva mai fatto una scelta azzeccata nella sua vita.  
Lui, che stava per essere ucciso da un proiettile di strozza lupo, paralizzato da un Kanima in piscina, sconfitto chissà quante altre volte…  
Eppure Stiles, per quanto lo odiasse, per quanto non lo sopportasse, per quanto a malapena lo tollerasse….  
Stiles era lì. Lo aveva aiutato, protetto e consolato, quando era morto Boyd.  
Stiles era lì, e Derek non se ne era mai accorto più di tanto.  
A volte ci pensava, naturalmente, ma credeva che pensare ad un altro ragazzo, a Stiles, fosse stupido.  
La mazza da baseball era ad un metro da lui, spezzata. 

Derek cercò di calmarsi e usare i suoi sensi sviluppati, in maniera da capire dove fosse quel dannato ragazzo, per il quale la compassione e l’affetto stavano crescendo di minuto in minuto. 

« Nooooooooooooooooooo! ». 

Troppo tardi. 

Lo sapeva: Derek sapeva che non avrebbe potuto fare nulla per quel ragazzo. Non avrebbe potuto ricambiare la protezione per le situazioni di pericolo nel quale l’aveva messo. 

Il ragazzo tornò nel cuore della foresta, preparandosi a vedere lacrime e dolore.  
Di nuovo. 

Un capannello di persone era vicino alla zampa di Kitsune, esattamente vicino ad un corpo, una delle tante persone che avevano sacrificato la propria vita per il bene e amore della comunità.

Derek si avvicinò lentamente. 

Lo sceriffo era rannicchiato, sembrava stringesse la mano al figlio.  
E Stiles…Stiles non smetteva di urlare, il volto bagnato di lacrime.  
Derek non l’aveva mai visto piangere così. Un ragazzo così positivo, allegro e a volte riservato…un ragazzo del genere che ora aveva il volto devastato dal dolore. 

Dolore che scorreva in ogni fibra, in ogni vena, in ogni parte dell’essere cosciente e non di Derek Hale, che sapeva cosa significasse non avere nessuno. 

« Stiles…» bisbigliò lui, tendendo la mano per appoggiarla sulla spalla del giovane Stilinski, che come colto da riflessi improvvisi gliela tolse di scatto.  
Stiles si alzò, voltandosi.  
Faceva paura.  
Tanta paura, che Derek indietreggiò di parecchi passi. 

« Stiles…».

Il ragazzo si gettò addosso all’Alpha, tirandogli una sberla, poi un’altra, poi un’altra. Una raffica di pugni, mentre le lacrime continuavano a scendere.  
Non era come quando lo Stilinski cercava di rianimarlo in una sala veterinaria o in un ascensore.  
Non era come quando Derek gli sbatteva il volto contro il volante della Jeep.  
Quelle erano sberle di preoccupazione, di divertimento, di …  
Amore?

Queste no. 

« E’ tutta colpa tua! Tua, della tua famiglia di fottuti lupi che mi ha rovinato l’esistenza…è tutta colpa vostra!» urlava Stiles, sempre centrando ogni parte del corpo di Derek che riusciva a colpire. 

Derek non si spostava lasciando che il ragazzo si sfogasse: dopo tutte le battaglie in quegli anni, le vittorie, le sconfitte…non avrebbe voluto che per Stiles fosse finita così. 

« Stiles, lascialo…» Scott cercò di fermarlo, di trattenerlo, mentre sua madre e le ragazze piangevano sul corpo senza vita dello sceriffo. 

« Lasciarlo? Lasciarlo? E’ colpa sua se è successo questo! Sua, degli Argent, di tutti questi psicopatici che cacciano, combattono, uccidono…perché non potevate semplicemente lasciarmi in pace? C-credevo che combattere per una giusta causa alla fine ripagasse…e ora…ora… Scott, NON MI è RIMASTO Più NESSUNO, lo capisci?» . 

Stiles si liberò dalla stretta di Scott fuggendo diretto verso la foresta. 

Nessuno capiva il dolore della solitudine. Nessuno, nemmeno Scott poteva provare quella sensazione paralizzante di vuoto che ti assale, che non permette di respirare, che distrugge lentamente e inesorabilmente, sostituita poi dalla rabbia. 

Nessuno comprendeva ciò che Stiles stesse provando. 

Nessuno.

Tranne Derek. 

Era venuto il momento per l’Alpha di fare la sua parte, di consolare Stiles.  
Lui non era bravo in queste cose ma era l’unico che poteva davvero provarci. 

*****************************************

Stiles tremava, seduto sulla riva di un laghetto. Tremava, ma non per il freddo.  
La notte era limpida, ironia della sorte, piacevole. La luna si rifletteva sul lago, colorandolo di un grigio pittoresco. 

La mano di Derek stavolta si posò ferma sulla spalla di Stiles. 

L’umano capì.  
Capì che quel momento stava per cambiare tutto, stravolgere la sua vita per l’ennesima volta, la seconda quella sera. 

Derek si abbassò lentamente sulle ginocchia, mentre il braccio scorreva in direzione dell’altra spalla. 

Il ragazzo stava abbracciando Stiles. Non era un tipo da abbracci, Derek, troppo chiuso, riservato, distrutto, per consolare. 

Ma ora i suoi istinti da lupo e da uomo gli suggerivano che aveva bisogno di entrare in empatia con il ragazzo sofferente. 

Stiles si alzò, liberandosi freddamente dell’abbraccio di Derek, voltandosi per guardare dritto negli occhi verdi il lupo mannaro. 

« Perché…perché mi segui? Cosa vuoi da me? Io non ho nessuno…non ho più nessuno….mio padre è stato ucciso da un mostro pazzo, sputa fuoco…cosa vuoi ancora da me, tu?» Stiles sussurrava, non aveva forza per urlare. 

« La mia famiglia è morta in un incendio, Stiles. Mio zio ha ucciso mia sorella. Ho dovuto uccidere la ragazza che amavo quando ero giovane. Le donne che ho amato in questi anni sono state tutte delle pazze assassine, la prima responsabile dell’incendio e il mio branco è pressoché scomparso… credo di saperne più di te, in fatto di guai…» . 

Derek parlò fissando per terra. Era troppo forte e sincero lo sguardo di quell’inutile umano. 

«Come hai fatto ad andare avanti? Come hai fatto a non crollare?» La domanda di Stiles era legittima, mentre il ragazzo, abbandonata ogni remora, si avvicinò a Derek. 

« Tuo padre mi ha consolato la sera dell’incendio. Lui era lì e mi ha visto sconvolto, mi ha offerto una barretta di cioccolato. Ha cercato di rassicurarmi, prima che io scappassi… ». 

La rivelazione quasi scioccò entrambi. Gli occhi del lupo mannaro erano più umidi del solito. Anche lui aveva perso qualcuno che si era preoccupato per lui, quella notte. 

Stiles non era più arrabbiato con lui ma Derek non poté comunque non avvertire il dolore pungente che trapassava il ragazzo da parte a parte.  
Faceva male, male da impazzire.  
Derek alzò gli occhi, trovando Stiles a pochi passi da lui. Occhi nocciola che si specchiavano in quelli verdi, entrambi così disperatamente alla ricerca di affetto.  
Affetto che nessuno aveva mai donato loro. 

Le loro mani si alzarono automaticamente, prima sfiorandosi, poi legandosi. 

« Stiles, io sento il tuo dolore, credimi, so quello che provi. Sono un lupo, sento il battito del tuo cuore, le tue emozioni e mi fanno male. Tu hai sopportato più di quello che ti spettava e non hai ricevuto nulla in cambio…». 

Erano sempre più vicini. Derek aveva capito quello che per anni aveva cercato di negare, perché era assurdo provare dei sentimenti per Stiles Stilinski. 

Stiles era ormai attirato verso Derek, come una calamita. Non riusciva a smettere di avvicinarsi.  
Era questo, quello che aveva sempre provato per il lupo? Aveva salvato Derek tante di quelle volte, solo perché…in realtà… 

Stiles appoggiò la sua fronte su quella di Derek. Cosa gli stava succedendo?

« Cosa farò adesso? Da chi vivrò?» chiese Stiles a bassa voce, chiudendo gli occhi.

« Puoi…puoi…stare con me?» propose Derek. Entrambi erano soli e disperati, in fondo. 

Ora non solo le fronti erano attaccate. Anche i loro nasi si stavano avvicinando, con le labbra ancora separate, sebbene da pochi centimetri.

Cosa stavano facendo? Si stavano baciando? Derek venne colpito da qualcosa…qualcosa di caldo, all’altezza del petto. Era così diverso dalle sensazioni che aveva provato in quegli anni. 

Non si chiesero perchè lo stessero facendo, i loro respiri che si mescolavano, le lacrime che scorrevano sulle guance di entrambi, che nonostante la vicinanza di anime, avevano un vuoto dentro che pochi avrebbero colmato. 

Stiles fu il primo a sfiorare con le sue labbra quelle di Derek. Lo sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe successo. Lui era attratto da Derek, lo era sempre stato. Lo aveva nascosto così bene al suo migliore amico, sfruttando la pur veritiera cotta per Lydia. 

Eppure la sua mente era sfiorata o trapassata da Derek Hale a volte, quando lo permetteva. Sempre più di frequente in effetti. 

« Non lasciarmi Derek…» fu l’ultima cosa che Stiles bisbigliò, prima di legare le sue labbra a quelle del lupo mannaro, mentre la luna piena faceva capolino tra le migliaia di stelle.


End file.
